Dominique's Diary
by LoonyGleek
Summary: "And that, my friends, is that my sister was talking about when she summoned me to her lair." "My sister is a bloody lunatic!" A diary in the POV of Dominique Weasley! Because who ever said being the daughter of a Weasley and veela was easy?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

I decided to write a diary in Dominique's perspective because for some unknown reason she is my favourite of the next gen kids. By the way in this FanFic Lorcan and Lysander are the same age as Dominique and Neville and Hannah have a daughter called Alice who is also the same age.

Ages

Teddy 17

Victoire 16

Dominique 13

Molly 13

Roxanne 12

Fred 11

Lucy 11

James 10

Louis 10

Rose 8

Albus 8

Lily 6

Hugo 6

Lorcan 13

Lysander 13

Alice 13

Scorpius 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Dominique's Diary

August 5th

"DOMINIQUE GABRIELLE WEASLEY!" Victoire screamed. There goes my peaceful afternoon, I thought.

"WHAT?" I screamed back.

You see, I knew exactly why she was angry with me. It's her own fault anyway.

"COME HERE!"

Sighing, I went to see what the she devil wanted this time.

"You told Roxie!" She hissed at me the second I entered her lair.

By her lair I really mean her room but nobody knows what she does in there. Me and Louis both think that she has rats or something in there that she tests on.

"I have no idea what you're going on about." I denied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She was like some sort of weird snake-thing the way she was speaking.

"You're right I do know what your on about but I didn't tell Roxie." I folded my arms.

"Then who did?" I swear at this point I was convinced that she was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and that she was talking in Parseltounge.

"I dunno. Molly might've told her. Of Teddy could've done it." I suggested.

"Teddy wouldn't have said anything." She muttered.

"Can I go now?" I asked impatiently.

"Fine but close the door on your way out." She ordered.

My sister is a bloody lunatic!

Your probably wondering what the hell she was rabbiting on about. Well on Saturday we all got back from our two week holiday in Greece. By 'all of us' I mean all of us. The whole family. Me, Mum, Dad, Victoire, Louis, Grandma, Grandad, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Auntie Audrey, Molly, Lucy, Uncle George, Auntie Angelina, Roxanne, Fred, Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny, James, Albus, Lily and Teddy all piled into a muggle aeroplane and jetted off to Greece. Grandad was in his element. He was asking all the flight attendants how the plane stays up but he just got weird looks off them in return.

So anyway in Greece we all stayed in this hotel near the beach. Me, Dad, Mum and Louis all had to share a room but Vicky got to share one with Teddy because she claimed that she needed to be with someone her own age and that she's too old to share with her family, even though she's only 16 and Teddy is 18 in two weeks. But me and Molly found out that's not the only reason why she wanted to share with Teddy. Everyone else was sharing with their respective families.

About half way through the holiday it was really unbearably hot, so while we were all lounging round the pool I asked mum if Molly and I could go up to our room for an hour or so. Victoire and Teddy had already gone up shortly after dinner. Before we went though Auntie Ginny said to me: "Dom, could you give Teddy his key card. He said he lost it but I've just found it in our beach bag." So me being the wonderfully helpful person that I am said that I would give Teddy his card back seeing as their room was next door to mine. When we got onto our floor we walked straight to Teddy and Vic's door and knocked. No answer. Molly suggested that they might be sleeping or on the balcony so didn't hear us knocking. So using Teddy's key card we let our selves in.

I thought I was going to have to bleach my eyes.

On the bed, which was a double bed I might add, was Teddy Lupin, wearing only his swimming trunks, with my sister, Victoire Weasley, straddling him while only wearing her bikini. They were snogging the hell out of each other.

"Shit!" Teddy said rather loudly when he saw us.

"Shit, indeed my friend." I said smirking.

"Dominique! What are you doing here?" Vic yelled.

"Oh just stopping by to drop off Teddy's card." I said while swinging said card around using the lanyard that it was attached to. "But I think the real question is: what are you doing?"

"Get out!" She hissed using her inner-snake voice.

"Don't get pregnant!" I called as we walked through the door.

And that, my friends, is what my sister was talking about when she summoned me to her lair.

The problem with Roxanne knowing her little secret is simple: Roxanne has the biggest gob known to mankind. She also knows everything and is a HUGE gossip. If anyone wants to know something to blackmail or intimidate someone with, they go to Rox. No one knows where she gets her information but I think it's because her dad is George Weasley and he is the owner of WWW so she can get products for free. She probably had extendable ears hidden everywhere that are all hooked up to some recording device do she can listen to all our conversations.

I get on well with Roxie and Molly but Roxies in Gryffindor and Molly is in Hufflepuff whereas I'm in Ravenclaw so we don't see as much of each other. Roxie is also a year younger than me and has just conpleted her first year at Hogwarts. My best friends at school are Alice Longbottom and Lorcan Scammander. Alice is an only child and her dad is our Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom, and her mum is the landlady of the leaky cauldron, Hannah Longbottom née Abbott. Lorcan has a twin brother, Lysander (who is mega FIT), and his dad is Rolf Scammander, grandson of Newt Scammander, and his mum is Luna Scammander née Lovegood.

I've already seen Alice since I've been back but I haven't seen Lorcan but I'm hoping to see him tomorrow so that I can give him his prezzies that I brought back from Greece.

You probably noticed that I said Lysander was mega FIT (if you haven't then I'm really worried) and the truth is that Lysander is soo yummy that he has girls practically lined up at his door. He's such a flirt and a womaniser but that is what makes him sooo irresistible. Now seeing as Lorcan is Lysanders twin you would think they were both gorgeous and they are but Lysander has that whole aura about him that attracts girls like moths to light. My Auntie Hermione said that Uncle Fred was like that at school whereas Uncle George was more like Lorcan. After she said that she got this sad smile on her face and Uncle George asked if she was ok. I wonder if something was going on with Auntie Hermione and Uncle Fred before he died... Hmm I'm going to ask Roxie if Uncle George ever said anything about it. I gotta go and owl Rox.

Peace and love

Dominique


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:

**I, LoonyGleek, do not own HP!**

**Authors note:**

**Here are the ages of the kids so that you don't get confused:**

**Teddy 17**

**Victoire 16**

**Dominique 13**

**Molly 13**

**Roxanne 12**

**Fred 11**

**Lucy 11**

**James 10**

**Louis 10**

**Rose 8**

**Albus 8**

**Lily 6**

**Hugo 6**

**Lorcan 13**

**Lysander 13**

**Alice 13**

**Scorpius 8**

**Dominique's Diary**

August 6th

Today has been AMAZING!

So you know how I said that I was gonna owl Roxie? Right, well I got this reply from her:

_Dear Dom,_

_I asked Dad if something ever went on between Uncle Fred and Auntie Hermione and just got this sad smile on his face and said "Lets not live in the past, Roxie." and he walked away. I don't know whether that means yes or whether that means "Shut up, Roxanne, your Uncle Fred never got the girl because your Uncle Ron got there first. Are you happy now? I've old you his darkest secret!"_

_By the way thanks for telling me about Teddy and Victoire! Did she give you a hard time about it?_

_You'll never guess who came into the shop today! It was (Drum roll please)... THE MALFOYS!_

_Dad was not happy and the second he saw Mr. Malfoy he said: "What do you want Ferret?" and apparently Scorpius (Mr. Malfoys son) had been begging to come here for ages and they finally caved and let him come in. I asked Dad why he called Mr. Malfoy 'Ferret' and he said that when they were at Hogwarts a teacher, who turned out to be a Death Eater, had transfigured him into a ferret!_

_I gotta go, mums taking me shopping. I'll see you on Friday then, yeah?_

_Love_

_Roxie xxx_

Roxanne is a bit over dramatic at times.

I'm never going to ask Auntie Hermione or Uncle Ron about Uncle Fred. Uncle Ron would probably go ballistic. We never really talk about Uncle Fred much but at dinner at the burrow we always leave the seat next to Uncle George and Auntie Hermione free because that's where he used to sit.

I saw Lorcan earlier. Mrs. Scammander apparently owled mum asking if I wanted to come over so Lorcan flooed to come and get me.

I was in my bedroom when I heard Princess Vicky scream.

Victoire was all like:"DOMINIQUE GABRIELLE WEASLEY!"

And I was all like: "Woah Deja vu moment."

And then she was all like: "GET YOUR FRIEND OUT OF MY LIVING ROOM!"

So I being the goddess of wisdom that I am knew that I only had two friends who would floo straight into OUR (Not Victoire's) living room: Alice and Lorcan. And due to my oh-so-wonderful brain, I knew that Victoire likes Alice but thinks that Lorcan is a weird child (which he is). So therefore the person who flooed straight into our living room must be: Lorcan. See, I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing now was I?

"LORCAN!" I squealed as I flew down the stairs.

"Oh, _you're _here." I said when I saw Teddy sitting on the couch with Vic.

Now don't get me wrong, its not that I don't like Teddy 'cause I do but I'd rather he didn't snog my sister on my couch- where I sit everyday.

"Hi Domi!" Lorcan greeted.

Lorcan is the only person who calls me 'Domi' and it annoys me when anyone other than Lorcan calls me it.

"You're coming to my house." He informed me before dragging me into the fireplace but before we left he said: "Bye _Victoria._"

Lorcan calls Victoire 'Victoria' because when he first met her he couldn't say Victoire (Because it's pronounced: Vic-twah) so he used to call her Victoria and it really annoys her so he just hasn't stopped calling her that.

I, being the incredibly balanced person that I am, fell out of the fireplace once we had flooed to Lorcan's house. And, who may you ask, was there to catch me as I fell? You guessed it: Lysander, Lorcan's mega FIT twin brother.

"Woah! Nikki, are you alright?" He asked with a certain smugness about his voice.

"Yes thank you." I replied in a polite manner. "And its Dominique not _Nikki_"

How he got 'Nikki' from 'Dominique' I'll never know but he calls me it all the bloody time.

"Yes but Dominique is such a mouthful, don't you think?" He asked in a flirtatious way.

I just looked at him in a way that said 'You're such a freak' before simply saying "No." and sauntered up the stairs to Lorcan's room.

If I do say so myself, I was pretty pleased with that exit and was very pleased when I left a baffled Lysander in my wake.

So now here I am sitting on Lorcan's bed with my legs on his lap while laughing about the look on Lysander's face.

**I know its short but I'll update tomorrow if possible!**

**Pease Review!**


End file.
